Anhelo
by Karura Himura
Summary: Somos campesinas cuya libertad no es nuestra, trabajamos para un avaro terrateniente que no duda en vendernos para pagar alguna de sus deudas y yo he sido elegida. Mi nombre es Kaoru y mañana perderé mi honor de mujer. *ABANDONADA* Por ello, pido perdón.
1. Prologo Bajo la lluvia

Aviso: Por alguna razón no me acepta ni los guiones ni los puntos ni las rayitas que había colocado como separación de escenas así que he aquí lo que voy a hacer:  
ooooooooooooooo es cambio de escena  
"bla, bla" es diálogo¿entendido?  
_bla,bla _son los pensamientos de... ya sabrán quien  
Va el fic...

Anhelo  
Prólogo

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Aquí todas somos campesinas pobres. Maltratadas y denigradas, donde lo que debería ser nuestro por naturaleza no lo es, nuestra libertad es algo con lo que ni siquiera podemos soñar, una vana ilusión. Estamos bajo el mandato de un avaro terrateniente, del que somos casi esclavas; un señor feudal dueño de grnades extensiones de tierras. Hombre malvado y sin corazón, injusto y maquiavélico._

_Aquí todas somos infelices. Y las que más sufren son aquellas que tenemos la desgracia de ser bonitas, mis ojos azules y mi piel tostada por el sol bajo el que trabajo atraen la mirada de muchos. Vivo con un constante temor a ser vendida._

_Como todo hombre rico, nuestro patrón contrae deudas que no desea pagar con dinero, es ahí cuando dispone de nosotras para desendeudarlo. Nos vende como esposas, nos intercambia como prostitutas... Justo ayer se llevaron a nuestra querida Tsubame. Por kami, tiene catorce años ¡Es sólo una niña!_

_Aquí todas estamos atadas por cadenas invisibles, inmateriales, pero que nos estrujan el corazón y que hieren nuestra alma. Algún día romperé esas cadenas que nos atan._

_Talvez se pregunten que pasa con los hombres, todos ellos han sido reclutados en el ejército y están siempre en pelea para conseguirle a nuestro ambicioso amo más territorios de los que presumir. Nuestro terrateniente no se tienta el corazón para mandar emboscar a los esposos de las mujeres deseadas por sus amigotes o comerciantes que ofrecen una cuantiosa suma de dinero. Los únicos habitantes del sexo masculino son aquellos menores a doce años, es una crueldad reclutar a niños de trece años, pero así es el corazón de nuestro señor._

_Cae la noche ya, densos nubarrones comienzan a aparecer amenazando con dejar caer sobre nosotros el anhelado líquido de la vida. Cae la noche ya y nos disponemos a abandonar los campos de arroz. Tomo mi sombrero y mi cesta y me dirijo hacia mi pobre choza. He aquí el final diario de cada día de mi vida._

_¿Uh¿Mi nombre? Me llamo Kamiya Kaoru. Tengo diecisiete años._

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Capítulo 1  
_Bajo la lluvia_

El atardecer pintaba el despejado firmamento, tiñéndolo de suaves tonos de rosa, rojo y anaranjado. Las flores recogían su corola preparándose para la noche y las aves trinaban dando la bienvenida al frescor de la brisa nocturna. Ajenos a este espectáculo, un par de hombres se hallaban enzarzados en una furiosa pelea. El restallido de las espadas alborotaba el anhelado silencio y los reflejos de luz coloreada sobre el acero iluminaba tenuemente la arboleda donde peleaban a muerte.

El lazo que sostenía en lo alto la coleta del hombre pelirrojo, se encontraba tirado en el piso cercano a una gran mancha de sangre proveniente de las múltiples heridas del mismo hombre. El otro espadachín, alto y de pelo largo cataño jadeaba profundamente agotado al tiempo que no alcanzaba a esquivar un ataque del pelirrojo que le dio de lleno en el costado.

"Maldito seas, Battousai" -maldijo el hombre herido mientras se tamboleaba por la gravedad de la estocada

Pero el pelirrojo también estaba gravemente herido, con el hombro, costado, abdomen y pecho abiertos, sus fuerzas mermaban a cada segundo que pasaba y sospechaba que pronto sus piernas ya no podrían sostenerlo. Así que no le dió tiempo a su enemigo de recobrar el aliento y se alistó rápidamente para el segundo asalto: un mortal Battou-jutsu. Envainó y utilizando la velocidad de los dioses corrió hacia su enemigo, desenvainó... y pronto el cuerpo del hombre cayó al suelo atravesado por una profunda herida. El rictus de sorpresa en su rostro permaneció con él en la muerte, la sangre escarlata banó el pasto verde, extendiéndose hasta llegar a los pies del asesino. Sangre oscura, corrompida, tal y como lo estaba su alma, naturaleza suya que no negaba. Limpió la sangre de su katana y la envainó lentamente mientras sentía algo cálido correr por su mejilla. Levantó una mano y la limpió, sangre. El maldito de Tsuda le había hecho un corte en su mejilla derecha.

Levantó la debilitada mirada dorada con tintes de violeta al cielo, densos nubarrones se habían amontonado durante su pelea y ahora bullían y tronaban por encima de su cabeza su amenaza de lluvia. Suspiró y emprendió el camino de vuelta, ocultando la herida de su abdomen -la más profunda- con su mano. Las oscuras nubes cumplieron su amenaza y la lluvia no tardó en regar el suelo que pisaba. Suaves gotas caían sobre su cabeza, mojando sus cabellos, empapando su ropa, lavando la sangre de sus heridas.

Se detuvo bruscamente, su rostro había palidecido y cada vez le costaba más enfocar, la cantidad de sangre perdida era demasiada. Entonces, el sobreviviente del encuentro, por lo tanto el más fuerte, el hombre pelirrojo de nombre Battousai, se tambaleó y cayó desvanecido en el camino, con la sangre turbia extendiéndose alrededor y mezclándose con la lluvia.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sus ligeros pasos avanzaban rápidamente por el encharcado camino, los bajos de su vieja yukata estaban ya enlodados. Su sombrero la cubría de la fina lluvia, sus ojos azules mirando atentamente el camino, queriendo evitar a toda costa algún tropiezo que causara el derrame de las plantas de su cesta. Unos metros más allàun bulto a merced de la lluvia llamó su atención. Curiosa, Kaoru se acecó lentamente. El bulto era de color oscuro y tenía forma humana.

"¡Un hombre!" -exclamó preocupada mientras se acercaba más rápidamente

En efecto, era un hombre pelirrojo que había perdido una cantidad considerable de sangre. Kaoru se arrodilló y le dió la vuelta cuidadosamente, conteniendo la respiración al pensar que podía estar sosteniendo un cadáver. Exhaló aliviada, el hombre aún respiraba, poco y casi inaudible, pero respiraba.

"Es increíble que haya sobrevivido con tamañas heridas" -se dijo, al mirar mas atentamente la horrible estocada que había recibido en el pecho y abdomen.

Mirando furtivamente por si alguien sospechoso no rondaba cerca de allí, pasó el delgado brazo del pelirrojo sobre sus hombros y con la fuerza que tantos años de duro trabajo le habían dado, cargó con el hombre y, casi a rastras, lo llevó a su humilde choza.

No fue mucho lo que recorrieron, pues la pequeña cabaña de madera de Kaoru no se encontraba muy lejos. Llegaron empapados, Kaoru recostó al hombre y se apresuró a encender un abundante fuego. Caminó a su cuarto trasero, se cambió la mojada y sucia yukata y la cambió por una en mejor estado. Buscó algunas de las mantas que ella había confeccionado y con ellas cubrió al hombre, después de quitarle cuidadosamente el gi negro y curar y vendar las diversas y horribles heridas que tenía.

Se acercó lentamente a su rostro y apartó algunos mechones rebeldes del rostro. Era en verdad atractivo, no conocía muchos hombres pelirrojos, por no decir a ninguno y se preguntaba de que color serían sus ojos. Delineó con uno de sus callosos dedos los delicados contornos del rostro de él, se sonrojó al instante mientras se descubría pensando en que también tenía un cuerpo deseable y bien formado.

Sacudió su cabeza y se puso a remendar el gi que prácticamente estaba hecho trizas, mientras que, talvez inconscientemente, lanzaba miradas furtivas hacia el rostro del hombre que dormía. Una extraña sensación comenzaba a apoderarse de su pecho, una sensación desconocida y agradable. Sonrió ruborizada y continuó con más entusiasmo que antes la reparación del gi negro. Talvez entonces, él pudiera dedicarle una sonrisa en agradecimiento.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Kurosawa-sama, nuestro señor nos ha enviado a cobrar la deuda de los saco de arroz que contrajo con usted hace dos meses" -habló serenamente un hombre delgaducho, dirigiéndose con respeto al terrible terrateniente de aquella región, Kurosawa Soichiro

Kurosawa miraba desinteresado al escuálido hombre, era un siervo y jamás lograría mayor honor que ser utilizado como un mensajero. Esa gente era pura basura, el único fin que tenían era servir lealmente a su señor e incluso dejarse morir si hacía falta algo de diversión. El avaro terrateniente sonrió, si, por eso usaba a sus siervas para pagar sus deudas, talvez alguna podría serle de utilidad de nuevo.

"Y dime, hombre¿No querrá Seijuuro-sama, una mujer como pago?"

"Mi señorsabe de los tratos que usted acostumbra hacer y me ha dado indicaciones, de que, en caso de ser ofrecida esa propuesta, sea aceptada"

Kurosawa lo miró con un brillo en los ojos, no iba a perder nada de su dinero. No sería menos rico que ayer, lo único que tenía que hacer era darle una mujer.

"Excelente"

"Mi señor me ha dado el nombre de la que ha de formar parte de sus esclavas"

"¿Quién es?"

"Piel de trigo, ojos de mar, cabello negro cómo el ébano..."

"Su nombre"

"Kamiya Kaoru"

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Continuará  
4-Marzo-05

Para mis lectoras inexistentes: Sé que aún no he actualizado "Una luz entre las sombras" pero esta historia ha estado rondando por mi mente desde hace unos días y no me he podido contener. Fue una idea que se me ocurrió mientras pensaba en una escena para "Una luz..." y que desembocó en esto. Espero que sea bien aceptado y si no... pues me da igual, supongo. En cuanto al título soy realmente mala para ellos así que puse el primero que se me pasó por la cabeza (es mejor que "cadenas que hieren", o no?)

Feh, espero que al menos me llegue un review diciéndome que no está del todo mal, ahí tienen el pequeño botoncito ¿morado? para hacerlo

Karura


	2. Azul mar

_"Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece... ¡Qué más querría yo! (bueh... al menos ya saben que regalarme en mi cumpleaños)"_

Eh... hay un pequeño cambio en el capítulo anterior, es sólo el nombre del terrateniente, le había puesto Tsuda pero me lo pensé mejor (además de que era el mismo nombre del tipo que Battousai había matado) y le cambié el nombre por uno que le queda mucho mejor. Intentaré ver si puedo hacer ese pequeño cambio en el otro capi, de todas formasel nombre verdaderoaquí viene... eh, bueno eso es todo. (Recuerden que mi experiencia se remonta a tan solo 7 capitulos publicados si sumamos mis dos fanfics, suminasen)

oooooooooo -- Cambio de escena  
"blabla" -- Diálogo  
_blabla_ -- pensamientos de Kaoru

Anhelo  
Capítulo 2

_Azul mar_

Amanecía. Y el amanecer trae consigo muchas sorpresas. Como el fino rocío sobre los pétalos de color de las flores. Como la suave música de las aves cantándole al sol en su despertar. Como los pasos del mensajero que por fin ha llegado a su destino, llevando en su bolsillo la anhelada afirmación del terrateniente de las tierras vecinas. O también, como el abrir los ojos y encontrarte cómodamente recostado en un lugar desconocido, con una extraña sensasión de paz abrazándote...

Jazmines. Olía a jazmines

Él se levantó rápidamente, un paño seco cayó de su frente a su regazo, una leve punzada de dolor cruzó por su hombro, recordándole que no había salido bien librado del combate nocturno. Examinó sus heridas, encontrando con sorpresa que todas habían sido limpiadas y vendadas y que su gi había sido remendado. Paseó su mirada dorada por todos los rincones del lugar donde se encontraba. Parecía una vieja choza pero limpia y confortable.

Un movimiento en las sombras le alertó. Se levantó ignorando el dolor de sus múltiples heridas y se dirigió hacia allí con el sigilo de alguien que está acostumbrado a caminar entre sombras y oscuridad, el de un asesino. Era una persona, acurrucada contra la pared de bambú, dormida aun. Se acercó un poco más, hasta que pudo observarla bien. Era una mujer de rasgos finos y delicados, de cuerpo delgado y bien formado, por las curvas que se adivinaban bajo el viejo kimono que traía. Tenía el cabello, negro y largo, peinado en una trenza, algunos mechones le caían sobre el reostro y sobre los labios entreabiertos. Se preguntó de qué color serían sus ojos y se descubrió pensando que era bonita. Así que ella había curado sus heridas y cosido sus ropas. No pudo resistir el impulso de acomodar uno de sus mechones oscuros tras su oreja. Ella tembló y lentamente abrió sus ojos.

Azul mar.

"Ah" ella reprimió una exclamación de sorpresa mientras se incorporaba rápidamente, desconcertada

Pero él siguió allí, arrodillado a su lado, escrutando su rostro con su mirada dorada.

"¿Quién eres?" el hombre tenía una voz cálida, suave, que inspiró confianza y seguridad en Kaoru

"¡Ah! perdón, soy Kaoru, Kamiya Kaoru" Kaoru cayó en la cuenta de que debía ser confuso para él despertar y encontrarse en un lugar desconocido, señaló a su alrededor "Esta es mi casa, pequeña, pero aquí vivo bien" ella le sonrió y él se sintió relajado "¿Cómo están tus heridas?"

"Mejor. Gracias"

Y sin decir una palabra más, él dió la vuelta y salió. Kaoru no pudo evitar sentirse apesadumbrada, el hombre ni siquiera le había dicho su nombre ni tampoco obsequiado una sonrisa. De repente sonrió. Al menos, pensaba, le había mostrado el color de sus ojos.

oooooooooooooooooo

"Me complace, realmente me complace mucho" dijo el terrateniente, con una enorme y lujuriosa sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro obeso, más para sí mismo que para su mensajero "Buen trabajo, Sagara. Retírate"

El mensajero asintió y salió de la sala tras una reverencia. Las puertas se cerraron a sus espaldas. Y el joven pudo maldecir contra su amo. Le odiaba, por obligarle a trabajar para él y por ser un asqueroso y repugnante pervertido asaltacunas.

"Deberías calmarte, Sanosuke" susurró una sensual voz a sus espaldas.

El joven volteó, para encontrarse con una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos castaño oscuro, avispados ojos café y rojos labios. Llevaba una bandeja de plata en sus manos en la cuál una taza de fina porcelana humeaba, té de hierbas para mejorar la salud del hijo del terrateniente.

"Megumi" dijo con algo de sorpresa. La mujer le sonrió

"Si alguien te escucha, te mandarán directo a la horca"

"¿Y desde cuando te preocupa lo que me pudiera pasar?" preguntó Sanosuke con una maliciosa sonrisa

"Oh, no me preocupa" dijo ella con indiferencia "Sólo creo que sería un desperdicio de cuerda"

"Muy gracioso... kitsune tonta" refunfuñó él, molesto

"No debería estar perdiendo mi tiempo aquí contigo, estúpido tori atama" Megumi le dió la espalda y se dirigió muy ufana a la sala del terrateniente.

Sanosuke la observó hasta que las puertas se cerraron tras la delgada y curvilínea silueta, suspiró. A pesar de lo mal que se llevaban, para nadie en la aldea era un secreto que esos dos compartían un lazo especial, profundo; pero al mismo tiempo eran mirados con tristeza, pues aunque con el tiempo ese lazo se convirtiese en un amor grande y correspondido, un obstáculo más allá de toda fuerza humana les separaría por siempre: Takani Megumi era una sacerdotisa.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Todas estamos consternadas. Un horrible silencio se apodera de nosotras a la vez que el miedo y el pánico se ciernen sobre nosotras. Nuestros corazones laten desesperados con frenesí, sumidos en la desesperación y en la ignorancia; en el conocimiento de lo que nos espera, un oscuro y turbulento futuro, en el conocimiento de saber próximo aquello que tanto tememos._

_Tae nos lo ha dicho. Esta mañana._

_Sekihara Sae trabaja como cocinera en el palacio del terrateniente, mientras que su hermana, Tae, trabaja codo a codo con nosotras. Ambas viven juntas, pues no quisieron separarse. Ambas son muy buenas personas. Por trabajar en el palacio, Sae se entera de muchas cosas. Cosas que Tae nos hace saber. Es por ellas ahora nosotras también lo sabemos._

_Estaba asustada. Todas lo estamos._

_Los "grandes" se juegan nuestros sentimientos, nuestro ser y nuestra libertad. Apuestas, deudas o simplemente como objetos, así nos ven y así nos manejan a nuestra voluntad, como si fuésemos seres sin conciencia ni inteligencia, como si no tuviésemos deseos de alcanzar la felicidad... aquello que ni siquiera hemos conseguido rozar. Pronto las frágiles ilusiones y los fervientes deseos del corazón de alguien se quebrarán para siempre, sin tener una oportunidad de ser reparados._

_Otra vez. De nuevo. Una de nosotras ha sido vendida._

_¿Porqué no podemos tener derecho sobre nuestras vidas¿Acaso nos ven como simples objetos entregados al mejor postor¿Porqué no pueden entender que nosotras valemos por lo que somos? Se nos desprecia sólo por ser mujeres, se nos ve como un sinónimo de debilidad, cómo un bonito adorno que sirve sólo para mirarse y contemplarse, para ser puesto en exhibición. Estamos atrapadas. Estas cadenas nos ciñen con cada vez más fuerza. Dejando marcas que jamás se borrarán de nuestros corazones, de nuestra alma, de nuestro ser..._

_Duele. La soledad y la esclavitud duelen._

_¿Quién de nosotras será la próxima¿Quién de nosotras habrá de abandonar la única vida que conoce¿Quién renunciará al lugar que la vió nacer¿Cuál mente habrá de convertirnos en un simple y lejano recuerdo¿Quién? _

"¿Sucede algo, Kaoru?" inquirió una voz algo preocupada. Kaoru giró la cabeza sorprendida para encontrarse con la alegre mirada de su mejor amiga

"No¿Porqué lo preguntas?" Ella le sonrió pícaramente

"Hoy llegaste extremadamente feliz en la mañana, seguro que hay algo que no me has contado" Kaoru se sonrojó involuntariamente "Pero ahora te noto ausente, triste, tu rostro tiene un aire de preocupación"

"Es por lo que Tae ha dicho" suspiró Kaoru

"Ah... que se llevarán a una de nosotras" dijo ella, sin cambiar el tono de voz

"¿Cómo puedes permanecer tan tranquila sabiéndolo¿Cómo saber que tú no serás la próxima?" su amiga le sonrió

"Si soy la próxima, entonces sólo espero que me lleve mi encantador príncipe azul" suspiró soñadora.

Kaoru rió un poco mientras meneaba la cabeza en señal de negación. Esa mujer realmente estaba loca, pero aun así la quería mucho. Makimachi Misao era un caso especial, simpre alegre, con esa sonrisa contagiosa y esa vitalidad que irradiaba por todas partes. Hiperactiva, alborotadora y extrovertida, Misao era la antítesis de Kaoru.

"Amo la vida, Kaoru y mientras la conserve conmigo, yo intentaré sonreir simpre. Lucharé por esta vida que amo y que conozco, lucharé por lo que quiero y si he de morir luchando, lo haré mientras sonría"

"Te envidio, Misao. Quisiera ser cómo tú. Vivir mi vida a cada instante, sin temor. Pero no puedo, el miedo a perder lo único que conozco me carcome el alma"

Misao la miró ceñuda.

"Lo único que puedo decirte es que aquí se encuentra todo lo que amo, todo por lo que he vivido y trabajado se encuentra aquí. Mi casa, tú... No voy a dejar que alguien me lo arrebate, pelearé, ya lo he dicho"

Kaoru suspiró y miró el cielo de mediodía.

"Si, supongo que tienes razón, pero aún así..."

"¡Kaoru, Misao!" gritó una de las mujeres, presa del terror "¡Están aquí, ya han llegado!"

Por fin, la pesadilla comenzaba, la carroza que habría de llevarse a una de ellas había llegado. Y las mujeres conocían su destino, la mujer sería parte del grupo de geishas del terrateniente Seijuuro Hiko, de las tierras vecinas.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"¿Se siente mejor ahora Himura-san?" preguntó dulcemente la sacerdotisa

"Si, gracias Megumi"

Estaban en la cabaña de Megumi. Battousai se había despojado de su gi oscuro para permitirle a la sacerdotisa revisar sus heridas. Ella había retirado cuidadosamente los firmes vendajes y revisado atentamente sus heridas, la del costado y abdomen eran las más graves, pero alguien había hecho un buen trabajo con las hierbas y vendas sucias. Tampoco había infección, eso era bueno. Sólo había lavado, aplicado un efectivo ungüento y vuelto a vendar.

"Las heridas sanarán rápidamente si guardas reposo. No más peleas por un tiempo"

Como sacerdotisa, Megumi no estaba de acuerdo con lo que Battousai hacía, pero le brindaba su comprensión y su amistad. En el fondo era unapersona tranquila y muy noble. Y ella quería lo mejor para él.

Battousai se acomodó sus ropas y despidiéndose de la sacerdotisa con una leve inclinación de cabeza, salió de la cabaña. Una agitación se apoderaba de los aldeanos, era la llegada de la nueva geisha de su señor Hiko, su sensei. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza, nunca aprobó la obseción de él por las mujeres. Se apartó del camino principal y caminó por un sendero a las orillas del bosque.

Necesitaba estar solo. Se dirigió a su hogar: un antiguo dojo que había sido abandonado, situado en un lugar muy cercano al bosque y apartado de la mayoría de las chozas de la aldea. Era tranquilo y solitario. Como él.

Aun podía sentir el aroma a jazmin alrededor suyo y no había dejado de pensar en aquellos ojos azul mar. Ni en la dueña de ellos.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Continuará...

Creo que esto va muy lento. Dos capítulos y Kaoru aun no se va. Siento que en este capítulo no hay mucha información importante y también que está muy repetitivo con eso de los pensamientos de Kaoru... no sé. ¿Ustedes que opinan?

Megumi es sacerdotisa. No estoy segura si en tiempos feudales haya habido médicos hechos y derechos, así que la puse de sacerdotisa. ¿Que pasará con su relación con Sanosuke? (se supone que tienen un voto involuntario de castidad) bueh... a ver que pasa, talvez ambos terminen suicidándose juntos, sería un final romántico y trágico (así me gustan) "Si no podemos estar juntos en vida, lo estaremos en la muerte" que lindo, je.

Estoy feliz! Recibí 12 reviews! Nunca había recibido tantos por un solo capítulo, ah, me siento importante. Muchas gracias a todas!

Karura: Muy bien, muchachos ¡A trabajar! Tenemos muchos reviews por contestar

**GabyHyatt:** (Kaoru) Tienes razón, es horrible que nos traten así, que nos vean como unos simples objetos grr¿quien les dijo que eran ellos lo superiores¿Qué se creen¿Y qué le pasa a esta escritora de pacotilla para hacernos sufrir tanto? (Misao) Calma Kaoru, no hay que llorar, que la vida es un carnaval... ¡Cantemos las tres juntas! (Sano) Pero por supuesto que somos superiores, somos guapos, inteligentes... :cuas: (Kaoru) Te merecías el golpe¡Machista! (Karura) Me gusta que pienses que se ve interesante, espero no decepcionarte. Gracias

**Kaoru himura Saito:** (Karura HIMURA) Eh ¿quien intenta llevarse a mi hombre? (Kaoru) ¡Queeee? Pero si Kenshin es mío por derecho (Kenshin) ¿Oro? (Hiko) Tres peleando por mi estupido pupilo en lugar de hacerlo por mí, no entienden el buen gusto... (Karura) Cállate y regresa al fic, a tí nadie te habló (Hiko) Me vengaré¡Lo juro! (Karura) Si, si, seguro... eh, muchas gracias por leer el fic y dejar tu opinión jeje si es que todavía deseas hablarme jeje (Sano) eh... Kaoru dos, no puedo creer que creas que este fanfic esté bueno ¡Si apesta! Es horrible y me han alejado del corazón de mi kitsune ¡Es injusto! (Karura) Muchas gracias! Espero que sigas leyendo

**Tatsuki Shiomori: **(Misao) Oh, principe azul ¿En donde estás? (Kaoru) Por supuesto que habrá algo de AM... (voz de Aoshi salida de la nada) De eso me encargo yo (Misao) Oh, mi príncipe, he escuchado tu voz ¿Será que estoy alucinando? Oh... :desmayada: (Sano) Insisto ¿Cómo alguien puede pensar que esta historia es buena? Casi no salgo, estoy al servivio de un pederasta y mejor ni hablemos de Megumi... ¿Porqué nadie piensa en un SM? (Karura) Calma, intentaré resolverlo... si puedo, jeje Gracias por tu review!

**Naoko LK: **(Kenshin) Pues he aquí la actualización, espero que sea de su agrado, Naoko-dono (Kaoru) ¡Ese -dono! (Kenshin) Muchas gracias por leer y apoyar a Karura-dono, la pobre ha estado muy estresada desde que comenzaron sus exámenes hace una semana y... (Sano) Y está bien loca, yo la ví en el baño tragándos eun montón de pastillas de colores ¡Nuestro futuro está en manos de una drogadicta! (Karura) Eso no es cierto, mentiroso. Gracias Naoko por dejar un review!

**Yuken:** (Sano) Otra loca que cree que este fic está bueno ja! me acuesto con Megumi si Karura lo termina ja! (Megumi) ¡Oye! Olvidas que soy una sacerdotisa (Kenshin) ¿Oro¿quiere saber de mí, Yuken-dono? Bueno pues soy un hitokiri, y también un codiciado, atractivo, inteligente soltero en busca de alguien (Kaoru) Ahh! le ha dado la Hikoitis¡Megumi! (Hiko) Pues yo compré a Kaoru ¿Algún problema con eso, hablen ahora o callen para siempre (Kaoru) Pedófilo... (Misao) ¿Qué es un pedófilo? (Karura) Eh... (Sano) Mira, allá va Aoshi (Misao) Mi príncipe ¡Espera a que llegue a tí! (Karura) Eso fue cruel... jeje la actualización de una luz ya está arriba jeje (Hiko) Ahhh... cuando recurdo la tarde en que conocí a Kaoru... espera al sig capi Besos, lindura! (Karura) Largo Hiko... Muchas gracias por tu review, me hizo muy feliz! (Battousai) Más te vale actualizar tu fic, me gustaría saber si de una buena vez por todas tendré algo intimo con Kaoru sin ser interrumpido por Sanosuke...

**Anne: **(Kenshin) Siempre he pensado que mi Kaoru es una niña muy madura (Karura) Y yo una buena escritora jeje (Kenshin) Gracias por tomarse la molestia de dejar un review en esta humilde historia, Anne-dono

**Justary-san:** (Kenshin) Pero que cosas dice, Justary-san (Sano) jeje ella pidió mucho KK y ahora Kenshin se ha puesto rojo ¡Kenshin está sonrojado¡Kenshin está sonrojado! jjajajajajaaj JAJAJAAJAJa :Bump: (Kaoru, roja) Pues la verdad a mí no me importaría (Megumi) Lo sabía eres una depravada pervertida (Misao) Karura está feliz porque Justary le ha dicho que no hay lectoras inexistentes, en estos momentos yo me quedo corta en cuanto a vitalidad... (Kaoru) Gracias por leer este fic!

**Ghia-Hikari: **(Kenshin) ¿Cómo podía quedarme sin ver los hermosos ojos de mi Kaoru? (Kaoru) Basta kenshin, que me pongo roja (Kenshin) Y tampoco dejaré que quede con Hiko-sama, puede que sea mi sensei pero Kaoru es mía (Kaoru) ¡Kenshin! (Karura) Gracias por leer este humilde fic.. (Sano) horrible, querrás decir (Karura) y por dejar un review ¡Arigato! Ahora tengo que arreglar cuentas con cierto luchador callejero...

**Yuki-kudo: **(Sano) Pues sí que se ha tardado, pero no te preocupes ella solita se tortura, mental y físicamente, ve, ahí viene con su látigo para flagelarse... (Karura) ¡Ya quisieras! Es para tí, te la has pasado diciendo a las lectoras que este fic apesta (Sano) Pues lo siento, pero yo sólo digo la verdad (Battousai) Nunca había recibido una declaración amorosa por parte de las lectoras, y lamento decepcionarla, Yuki-kudo, pero mi corazón está grabado con el nombre de Kaoru (Karura) Gracias por todo, ciao!

**Nia-chan**: (Kaoru) Karura no puede contestar porque se encuentra persiguiendo a las musas que se le acaban de escapar de la jaula... y dice que perdón por no actualizar antes pero que estaba a duro y dale en la cepuac (Misao) ¿cepuac¿Que es eso¿Una secta satánica:susurra: no me sorprendería, con lo herejes que son... (Megumi) Uhh... amo la cepuac (Kenshin y Sano) Nosotros también :bajan la voz: ya hasta tenemos tarjetita de cliente frecuente (Sano) Muy útil, la grocerda de Nía me ofrece generosos descuentos siempre que voy, oh, sí (Kenshin) Y ni hablar de Karura-dono (Sano) Bah, Kenshin, ninguna de esas dos es señorita, deja los formalismos (Kaoru) ¡Quéeeeee¡Keeeenshiiiin! (Kenshin) ¿Oro? (Sano, rojo hasta la médula) Sí, ninguna es señorita porque... no son ni dulces ni lindas ni amables y están locas de remate (Kaoru) Ahh, entonces está bien (Kenshin y Sano) Fiu... estuvo cerca (Megumi) No es justo ¿Porqué en este fanfic soy sacerdotiza? buaaa(Karura) Ya regresé ¿pasó algo interesante? jaja esos insultos demuestran envidia jejeje de todas formas gracias por tomarte la enorme molestia de leer las locuras que me ha dado por escribir, jajaja (Sano) ¿Que de donde saca tantas ideas? Creí que aguantándola por tanto tiempo ya lo sabías (Misao) ¿De dónde? (Sano) De lo que se fuma a diario, che mujer loca... por cierto, ahí nos vemos al rato Nía jeje

**Kaoryu:** (Kaoru) ¡No puede abandonarlo! (Todos) ¡No la dejaremos! (Sano) Aunque tengamos que encerrarla junto con su computadora, ella la va a terminar (Megumi) No le dijiste a otra lectora que la historia estaba horrible y que si la terminaba te acostarías conmigo? (Sano, nervioso) Eh... ¿yo lo dije? ehm... bueno.. jejeje ¡Oh! que bonito está el clima hoy (Megumi) Estúpido tori atama (Karura) Yo también espero que se ponga interesante ¡Ya lo saben, chicos! Hay que trabajar duro (Todos) ¡Sí!... ¡Arigato Kaoryu!

**Naty-san:** (Kenshin) Karura-dono se ha quedado sin palabras ante una confesión de ese tipo y no sabe que contestar, ella se siente halagada de que usted la haya leído y crea que su forma de redactar es buena (Sano) Buena, mis polainas, eso es una vil mentira (Kenshin) Ejem... como iba diciendo, Karura-dono está feliz de tener a alguien como usted entre sus lectoras y quiere saber si tiene algún fic publicado pues se rehusa a creer que escriba lo mal que usted dice (Sano) Bah... dice eso para quedar bien, no le creas... (Kenshin-Battousai) ¡Si vuelves a interrumpir hablaré con mi espada, Sanosuke! (Sano) S-si (Kenshin) Ah, sí, Karura-dono desea agradecerle por tomar un ratito de su tiempo y leer lo que ella considera locuras (Misao) ¡Es arte! (Sano) ¡Otra loca! (Kenshin, hace una reverencia) Arigato gozaimasu

Karura: Gracias por ayudarme, muchachos!

Todos: Si, claro, cuando quieras...

Matta ne!  
Karura Himura


	3. ¿Cuál es mi destino?

Los presonajes usados en este fanfic no son míos, RK pertenece a la grandiosa mente de mi sensei Watsuki-sama 

"bla,bla" -- Diálogo  
oooooo -- Cambio de escena  
_bla, bla_ -- pensamientos de Kaoru

Anhelo  
Capítulo 3

_¿Cuál es mi destino?_

Era cierto. Ahí estaba. La rica carroza entraba a las puertas del impotente palacio. Las mujeres dejaron dejaron de realizar sus labores y se dirigieron llenas de pánico a sus respectivas casas. Algunos hombres de Seijuuro Hiko iría a recoger a la mujer escogida y la escoltarían al palacio, donde la vestirían con los más hermosos kimonos, le arreglarían magníficamente el cabello y maquillarían su rostro con alegres colores, talvez, para ocultar la tristeza que caminaría y dejaría sus huellas en aquél bello rostro.

"¿Cuántas veces hemos hecho esto, Misao?" -preguntó Kaoru, con sus ojos fijos en la tierra que pisaba, pero con la mirada zafiro en el vacío- "¿Cuántas veces hemos interrumpido nuestros días tan sólo para regresar a casa y esperar con el corazón oprimido no ser las siguientes?"

Misao inclinó la cabeza, entendía la preocupación de su amiga, pero no podía evitar sonreír. Al menos, si era ella quién debía dejarlas, conservaría su vida y podría seguir sonriendo. Afrontaría cualquier cosa que el destino le tuviera preparado. Lo que ella no sabía, era que el destina había maquinado para ella una prueba aún más díficil que la que podía imaginar, donde se pondría a prueba su amistad, su lealtad, su valentía y su coraje.

Misao observó con cierta preocupación el sombrío rostro de su amiga cuando se separaron en la bifurcación del camino que las llevaría a sus respectivas casas. Era demasiado para Kaoru, una carga emocional demasiado pesada para ella sola. Misao se quedó de pie, en el camino, observando con pena la encorvada silueta de su amiga hasta que desapareció de la vista. Entonces, después de pensar un poco en el castigo que tendría si la descubrían, dió la espalda al camino de su casa y dirigiéndose al bosque, corrió rápidamente por el linde del mismo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aquél hombre cabalgaba rápidamente hacia el palacio del terrateniente Seijuuro Hiko.Vestido con una especie de traje ninja color negro y cubierta su cara, las personas que se cruzaban en su camino se apartaban rápidamente con justificado temor.

El desconocido estaba a unas pocas horas de su destino, era portador de una sorpresa que probablemente incomodaría a Hiko, por lo inesperada que era, pero confiaba en que tuviera un recibimiento digno. Esperaba ansioso por ver su cara de sorpresa...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El terrateniente le había mandado llamar. De la tranquilidad de su hogar al nada tranquilo palacio.

Y ahora el asesino pelirrojo observaba con desagrado a aquél hombre lujurioso, tomando sake y rodeado de preciosas aldeanas vestidas con finos kimonos y hermosamente maquilladas y peinadas, deleitándose con la nueva "presa" que en algunas horas llegaría para darle algo de un nuevo ambiente a las habitaciones del terrateniente lujurioso que comenzaba a cansarse de ver las mismas caras bonitas todo el tiempo.

"Esta es una preciosura" -dijo Hiko, mientras daba un nuevo trago a su sake- "Con una extraña belleza que hace mucho no veía en una mujer"

Seijuuro Hiko siguió bebiendo tranquilamente de su sake, aparentemente indiferente de las caricias del séquito de mujeres que siempre le acompañaba.

"La primera vez que la ví" -continuó, sin importarle el silencio del pelirrojo- "Fue hace dos meses cuando fui al palacio de Kurosawa para verificar en persona que todos los sacos de arroz prestados tuvieran el mismo destinatario. Paseaba por ahí cuando la ví: sus ropas gastadas cubrían su cuerpo esbelto, su rostro sucio sudaba mientras trabajaba sin parar en los campos, en realidad, no era una hermosura como mi bella Hikkoki" -dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de una de las chicas y la besaba- "Fueron sus ojos los que me cautivaron, en ellos se leía la inocencia y el dolor, hermosos ojos que me hicieron desearla, quererla para mí. Esa inocencia le daba un aura de cierta sensualidad que me excitó, una clase de belleza que hace mucho que no veía... Mandé averiguar su nombre inmediatamente y entonces desprenderme de los sacos de arroz no me dolió tanto, Kurosawa podría pagarme con ella... ¡Ahh! Exquisita piel tostada, ojos azules, y ese cabello negro que no permitiré que se lo recoja, se verá mucho más hermosa si lo lleva suelto, adornado talvez con uno de esos exquisitos broches de oro que poseo, sí..., será una de mis geishas preferidas"

El espadachín permanecía de pie sin inmutarse mientras su señor le hablaba de la nueva mujer. Mas sin embargo, cuando escuchó la breve descripción de la chica, un extraño pesar le invadió el corazón al recordar a cierta chica de ojos azules y cabello negro que no había olvidado.

"Dígame señor" -pidió una de las mujeres, evidentemente celosa de que una chiquilla le robara la atención de su señor- "¿Cuál es el nombre de esa mujer?"

Seijuuro Hiko rió divertido.

"Que los celos no te invadan, preciosa Tokki, o envejecerás más rápido" -rió al ver el rostro fruncido de la mujer y añadió:- "No te cambiaré por una principiante, lindura, pero si tanta es tu curiosidad, te diré que su nombre es Kamiya Kaoru"

Las puertas del salón se cerraron furiosamente con un portazo. Hiko giró la cabeza para encontrarse con que su espadachín había desaparecido. No le dió imporancia, Tokki seguía acariciándole.

"Un nombre muy vulgar y común, si me permite decirlo mi señor"

"Si, talvez se lo cambie por uno más provocativo..."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kaoru entraba por la puerta de su humilde choza. Triste y sin poder aliviarse. Cerró la puerta y suspiró, dejándose caer lentamente al suelo. Una terrible angustia le oprimía el corazón y no era sólo por la carroza que en esos momentos descanasaba en el patio del palacio de Kurosawa Soichiro, no, era por algo más.

Ahora sólo quedaba esperar a que cayera la tarde sin escuchar los tres golpes a su puerta. Esos tres golpes que marcaban la perdición de cualquier mujer. Kaoru pensó en que pasaría si ella fuese la elegida: Nada. Nadie la extrañaría, nadie lloraría por lo que pudiera pasarle, nadie pensaría en ella nunca más...

Desde el suelo podía ver el cielo azul por su ventana. Un pajarillo volaba y Kaoru deseó ser libre como él, para desplegar sus alas y marcharse volando a algún lugar donde pudiera ser feliz, y se llevaría a Misao con ella, para que pudiera tener un motivo verdadero para estar feliz que tan sólo el hecho de estar con vida. Si tuviera alas, ya hubiese volado lejos, a esos paraísos utópicos que abundaban en los sueños de Misao, porque en los de ella solo había tinieblas y oscuridad.

Knock, knock... knock.

Kaoru sudó frío, era ella, ella dejaría la aldea para irse a vivir algún palacio y bailar para algún terrateniente libidinoso. No¡No podía ser! Ella no quería ese destino y, egoísta, deseó que otra estuviera en su lugar, que fuese otra la que habría de sufrir.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente, detenida por el escaso peso del cuerpo de Kaoru, recargado contra la misma. Kaoru no podía pensar ni moverse. Pestañeó, y luego, muy lentamente se incorporó, llena de miedo.

La puerta se abrió por completo. Kaoru cerró los ojos mientras oía los pasos de los encargados de buscarla. Se acercaba. No, no...

"¡No!"

"¿Kaoru?" -dijo una voz familiar- "¿Estás bien, no tomaste nada extraño?"

"¿Misao?" -Kaoru abrió los ojos, el preocupado rostro de Misao la miraba fijamente

Kaoru suspiró aliviada y sonrió a su mejor amiga.

"¿Misao, qué haces aquí?"

Ella se encongió de hombros.

"Te veías muy afectada cuando nos despedimos y creí que sería buena idea venir a hacerte compañía"

"Pero si descubren que no estás en tu..."

"Cálmate Kaoru, la única forma que descubran que no estoy allí es que yo sea la elegida y yo no soy bonita ni sensual, ni excitante, ni tengo grandes pechos, ni soy muy femenina..."

"Está bien, está bien, ya entendí" -Kaoru se sentó y conmovida, le sonrió- "Muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí"

Misao le devolvió la sonrisa. Kaoru le ofreció una taza de te que Misao aceptó gustosa. Esto hizo cambiar el panorama de Kaoru, porque tenía con ella a Misao.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Battousai caminaba aprisa por el camino que llevaba a las puertas principales del palacio. No se detuvo para nada, ni cuando Sanosuke le preguntó a que se debía tanta prisa. El pelirrojo no podía dejar de pensar, maquinando planes. No podía negar que había sido algo impactante el saber que Kaoru sería la nueva 'atracción' de Hiko. Ella le había llevado hasta su casa, cedido su lecho, le había curado y tratado con gentileza. Por alguna razón, saber que tan hermosa e inocente criatura sería propiedad de su señor le causaba repugnancia. No deseaba ese destino para ella. No lo permitiría, aunque tuviese que oponerse al todopoderoso y omnipotente Seijuuro Hiko, no lo permitiría. Le pagaría el favor que ella le había hecho.

Miró el cielo, ella no llegaría hasta el anochecer y apenas era mediodía, eso le daba tiempo de sobra para prepararse para lo que tenía pensado hacer. Necesitaba repasarlo bien. Y con este propósito, se dirigió a su solitario hogar, en las profundidades del bosque.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En palacio todo estaba listo ya. Sólo quedaba ir a recoger a la pobre mujer. Kurosawa dió la orden y algunos de sus mejores samuráis salieron por la puerta principal para escoltar de regreso a la chica, en caso de que intentara escaparse, como ya tantas lo habían intentado, sin lograr más que horribles golpes en sus cuerpos como castigo.

En la aldea reinaba un silencio sepulcral, las mujeres suspiraban aliviadas al ver a los samuráis pasar de largo junto a sus chozas, o se encogían de terror conforme se acercaban a las suyas. Por fin la divisaron, se acercaron y...

knock, knock, knock

...tocaron la puerta.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_No me hubiese podido dar cuenta del paso del tiempo, Misao había logrado desenpolvar mi sonrisa real, que hacía bastante tiempo que no exhibía. Ella realmente hace que me sienta bien, podrá ser un bicho raro, pero es mi mejor amiga. Su visita me hizo cambiar mis pensamientos. Creí que no tenía a nadie junto a mí, alguien que llorara mi destino incierto, alguien que dedicara siquiera un pensamiento a mí ser..., no puedo creer lo equivocada que estaba. Pero ahí estaba Misao, tomando té a mi lado, para restregarme mi error en la cara. En estos momentos, me siento bastante feliz. Creo que nada podría arruinar este momento..._

_Knock, knock, knock._

_No recuerdo en que momento Misao desapareció de mi vista, ocultándose en algún rincón oscuro. Yo no podía moverme y me sorprende que mi mente siga funcionando. Un golpe horrible, como el de un cañón al estallar, vino acompañado de mi puerta al derrumbarse. Y entonces toda la felicidad se esfumó, y sentí el frío de mi rostro que deja la sangre cuando huye. Tres hombres entraron lentamente y se me acercaron, la taza tibia que apretaba con fuerza en mis manos cayó al suelo cuando esos hombres me agarraron de los hombros y me jalaron hacia ellos, el estrépito que produjo la taza al romperse encontró un siniestro eco en mi humilde choza._

_Tenía dos hombres a cada lado, apretando con fuerza mis brazos. El tercero tras nosotros, como vigilante. Y entonces, se escuchó el golpe. Los dos hombres giraron la cabeza, y cuando la presión del agarre de mis brazos se aflojó, yo también lo hice._

_"¡Misao!"_

_Recuerdo haber gritado bastante fuerte. Allí estaba Misao, con la mitad de una rama gruesa en la mano, al lado de un hombre tirado en el piso, agarrando su cabeza con fuerza. Mi querida amiga intentaba defenderme._

_"Corre Kaoru ¡Corre!" -me gritó_

_Pero yo no podía simplemente correr y dejarla a merced de esos sanguinarios hombres. Cojí la taza de Misao, todavía con el líquido caliente, y la arrojé con bastante precisión hacia la nuca desnuda de uno de los samuráis. El hombre retrocedió dando un alarido de dolor. Creí que Misao podría arreglárselas y corrí hacia la puerta, anhelando la libertad._

_Un par de brazos me arrancó ese anhelo. Otro samurái custodiaba la entrada de mi casa. Y yo estaba atrapada entre sus brazos. Jamás me había sentido tan perdida como en ese momento. Sentir que todo se escapa frente a tus ojos sin que puedas hacer nada por evitarlo, tus manos están atadas y tus pies encadenados. Estás presa._

_En ese momento, escuché aterrorizada el grito adolorido de Misao. Yo también grité, me revolví entre los brazos del hombre, me debatí, pataleé y seguí gritando, pero no pude librarme. El hombre soltó una risotada y, con dificultad, me llevó al interior de mi choza, para que pudiera ver como entre todos golpeaban a Misao._

_El hombre al que Misao había dejado semiinconsciente con la rama, era el que más violentamente la golpeaba. Y ella, tirada en el piso, se cubría el rostro con sus brazos en un intento por protegerse. Lloré, grité y supliqué por que la dejaran en paz. Prometí que iría por mi propio pie al palacio si dejaban de golpearla. Lo hicieron._

_Intenté ir a su lado, pero los hombres me detuvieron. Cuando salíamos de mi choza, el hombre al que Misao había golpeado, se rezagó y la pateó duramente. Ella ya no podía moverse. Grité y le reclamé, pero el simplemente rió y me dijo que una patada era una patada no un golpe. Hombres crueles, que creen tener la razón cuando en realidad, es sólo superioridad. Nos manejan a su antojo y enfurecen si nos rebelamos contra sus estúpidos caprichos. No somos objetos o juguetes de los que puede uno cansarse y botar a la basura. Somos mujeres, seres humanos... tenemos un corazón y sentimientos por igual ¿Por qué tienen que ser tan crueles¿Por qué actuan como si ellos fueran los dueños de la creación?_

_Sentí mis lagrimas correr furiosas por mi rostro, me sentía tan miserable por haber permitido que lastimaran a mi amiga, me odiaba, pero odiaba y despreciaba aún más a aquellos los que cometieron tal atrocidad. Llegué al palacio en la total sumisión, mi adolorido corazón no daba para más._

_Rápidamente, algunas de las mujeres de confianza de Kurosawa me llevaron a sus aposentos para cambiarme y arreglarme. Me desnudaron de mis ropas y sentí que me desnudaban también el alma, me sentía frágil, débil. Ya no era yo, no más._

_Me lavaron y me vistieron con un kimono de lujo, negro, como el color de mi vida y de mi futuro, tenía algunas flores rojo oscuro bordadas en las largas mangas y lo habría considerado bonito de no ser por las circunstancias. Ciñeron mi cintura con un obi del mismo tono rojo de las flores._

_Luego procedieron a maquillarme, a ocultar mi tristeza con alegres colores sobre mi rostro..., pero los ojos son la ventana del alma ¿Con qué colores, con qué hermosos kimonos podrán disfrazar el sufrimiento que en ellos se refleja? Una lagrima se desliza por mi mejilla, mi corazón llora y mi alma fragmentada le acompaña, me reprimen por llorar, por mostrar mis sentimientos. Ellos desean que seamos muñequitas de porcelana, frías, hermosas y sin vida ¿Qué es un cuerpo sin sentimientos? Nada, no es nada._

_Han terminado con mi rostro, le han dado un matiz blanco a mi piel, han pintado mis labios de rojo, como el cielo cuando el sol muere; y el contorno de mis ojos luce un color rojo, como el obi de mi kimono._

_Recogen mi pelo en una coleta alta que adornan con un moño rojo. Me muestran la imagen de una chica bastante bonita, pero con una mirada vacía y sin brillo, habían ocultado mis ojeras y mi palidez bajo el maquillaje, habían hecho que mi cabello brillara, intentando mostrar en él, la vida que en mí ya no hay._

_Después de unos momentos, ellas consideraron que ya estaba lista. Parecían apenadas y me susurraban palabras suaves al oído, palabras que yo no escuchaba. Los cuatro samuráis que habían ido por mí formaban una fila junto al carruaje y cuando pasé a su lado, pude sentir con un escalofrío sus miradas de lujuria posadas en mí._

_Subí al carruaje lo más lentamente que pude, sinitiendo que una parte de mí se desgarraba aún más y se negaba a seguir. Me sentí más desolada que nunca. Quería llorar, pero mis lagrimas se habían acabado. La puerta se cerró y noté, ya sin que me importara, que los cuatro samuráis irían como mis guardaespaldas en caso de que algún ladronzuelo despistado intentara asaltar el carruaje: dos con el conductor y los otros dos en la parte de atrás, sentados sobre una especie de cofre._

_Miré al frente y suspiré. Y cuando sentí en mis pies el traqueteo del carruaje en movimiento, sentí que por dentro ya había muerto. Y entonces las tinieblas de mis sueños me rodearon y caí en medio de una profunda oscuridad._

ooooooooooooooooooo

Battousai ya estaba decidido, ya estaba todo planeado. Había logrado que la sacerdotisa Megumi convenciera a Sanosuke para que averiguara el camino que el carruaje seguiría.

Unas horas después, Battousai estaba al corriente no sólo del camino a seguir, sino también de cuantas personas lo escoltarían. Y no había ningún problema. Sólo esperaría a que llegara a un cruce especialemente oscuro y lo emboscaría.

Miró por la ventana de su hogar, el dojo abandonado, el cielo comenzaba a pintarse de con tonaidades de naranja, rojo y rosado. Juzgó que ya era conveniente y con la decisión brillando en su mirada dorada, salió.

ooooooooooooooooooo

El carruaje ya llevaba unas horas en movimiento, llevando a una inconsciente Kaoru en el interior. Súbitamente, un violento frenazo y el agudo relinchar del caballo, la despertó bruscamente. Confusa, se asomó por una de las pequeñas ventanas y lo que vió la dejo paralizada de terror, sangre, del caballo muerto y del condutor decapitado.

¿Sería ese también su destino?

ooooooooooooo  
Continuará...

No creí que tardaría tanto en actualizar, pero tenía los exámenes y trabajos de la escuela, luego me fui de vacaciones y regresar a estudiar para el examen de admisión a la universidad. ¡Pasé, pasé! Me admitieron y quise compartir mi felicidad con ustedes dándoles este capi, que está un poquitín mas largo que los demás.

Pensé en cortarlo cuando acabó lo de Kaoru, pero quise dejarlas en suspenso y le agregué lo de Battousai. Espero les guste y les agradezco bastante sus reviews, que me ponen tan feliz, muchas gracias.

Por cierto, me llegó un mail diciendo que los administradores de habían hecho una nueva regla o norma o ley o algo así, diciendo que estaba prohibido que nosotros respondieramos reviews ¡Pueden creerlo! Al parecer bloquearon a una escritora por responderlos y se ha armado toda una guerra escritores vs administradores. No quisiera arriesgarme con esto, que considero injusto, así que por esta vez no los responderé.

Gracias a todos por tomarse su tiempo para leerme y comprenderme :)

**Yuki-kudo**, **Tatsuki Shinomori**, **Gabyhyatt**, **Kao-ryu**, **numat**, **Naoko L-K**, **Anne**, **Justary-san**, **Hope-li**, **Ishidora**, **KaOrA-FGV-16**, **Herema**, **sakura-hop**, **Anna-chan** y **kandre himura**. ¡Gracias!

Karura Himura


	4. ¿Ángel o demonio?

Rurouni Kenshin no es mío (qué mas quisiera...) pertenece a su creador: Nobuhiro Watsuki 

"Blabla" -- Diálogo  
_Bla,bla --_POV de Kaoru

Anhelo  
Capítulo 4

_¿Ángel o demonio?_

_Un súbito golpe y el agudo relinchar del caballo me sacaron del abismo de tinieblas en que estaba sumergida. Sentí un revuelo afuera y sin poder aguantar mi curiosidad, miré por una de las ventanillas del carruaje._

_Sangre. Mis ojos se llenaron con la sangre del caballo y del chofer decapitado. Sentí miedo, mucho miedo, incluso más del que sentí cuando supe que yo habría de ser la paga que desendeudara a Kurosawa. Ver la muerte tan cerca, me hizo entender a Misao y sus palabras 'Amo la vida, Kaoru y mientras la conserve conmigo, yo intentaré sonreír siempre. Lucharé por esta vida que amo y que conozco, lucharé por lo que quiero y si he de morir luchando, lo haré mientras sonría'. Ahora lo comprendía._

_A pesar de que la oscuridad había cubierto con su velo negro el cielo, podía distinguir a cinco personas, que peleaban en medio de un mar escarlata. Los cuatro horribles hombres que viajaron conmigo y una sombra negra que se movía con una velocidad terrorífica. Me asusté, y más cuando me di cuenta de que la sombra se divertía a costa de los cuatro samuráis, éstos a duras penas podían seguir en pie, mientras que la sombra se movía ágilmente entre ellos, hiriéndoles, pinchándoles con sus espada, sin llegar a hacerles alguna herida mortal._

_Uno de los samuráis cayó. Su cuerpo, partido en dos. Me horroricé al pensar que no me había dado cuenta de cuando la sombra asesina le cortó con su espada. No pude mirar más. Me alejé de la ventanilla y se arrebujé en mi asiento, cerrando fuertemente los ojos, deseando que todo fuese una pesadilla producto de mi mente cansada. No quiero, morir, no quiero..._

_Pronto, el barullo allá afuera cesó, permanecí encogida en una esquina mientras notaba que mi oído cobraba una agudez impresionante, tanto, como para poder percibir las suaves pisadas que se dirigían hacia el carruaje y el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse lentamente multiplicado por cien._

_Cerré los ojos con fuerza y cubrí mis oídos con las manos. Grité mientras sentía las lagrimas calientes correr por mis mejillas. Sentía nauseas y la vista poco a poco comenzaba a cansarme, por un momento creí que me desmayaría, pero no fue así._

_La sombra... esa sombra asesina... era un hombre de carne y hueso, se acercó a mí por detras y sin decir nada me alzó en vilo y salimos de la carroza. Estaba demasiado asustada como para hacer algo, el miedo carcomía mis entrañas y amenazaba mi corazón. Las ropas negras del hombre estaban cubiertas de sangre, las nauseas volvieron acompañadas de un mareo. Sentía mi cuerpo agotado, no podía verle la cara al hombre. Mientras nos alejábamos, pude alzar un poco la cabeza, kami... ojalá no lo hubiera hecho: el cuerpo del conductor y del caballo, descuartizados sobre un espeso mar rojo; dos samuráis había sido decapitado, otro tenía un corte que atravesaba su pecho en diagonal, el cuarto samurai yacía bocabajo, con diversos cortes en todo su cuerpo. Sentí unas ganas horribles de vomitar y sin saber porque me contuve._

_En eso, el samurai que yacía inerte bocaabajo comenzó a moverse, estaba vivo. Por alguna razón el hombre-sombra le había dejado con vida. ¿Porqué¿Acaso se apiadó de él?_

_"La carroza debía ser entregada" -dijo el hombre-sombra, como si leyese mis pensamientos, tenía una voz fría y ronca- "no hará falta mas que uno para que lo haga. La herida del caballo es superficial, aguantará hasta el palacio"_

_Oh, no... Me pregunté que destino me esperaba a mí. Pronto lo sabría_

_"Pero ahora duerme"_

_Instintivamente alzé la cabeza, un delicado olor comenzó a inundarme y poco a poco sentía caer en un profundo sopor. Mis párpados pesaban cada vez más y en segundos ya no pude mantener abiertos mis ojos. Me sumíde nuevoen la más densa obscuridad._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El terrateniente Seijuuro Hiko esperaba ansioso la llegada de la carroza de Kurosawa que traería en su interior a la bella Kamiya Kaoru. La desesperación comenzaba a poseerlo y ni siquiera sus igualmente hermosas geishas lograban distraerlo con su danza. Muy pronto Kaoru opacaría con su jovialidad y belleza a esas chicas, seguían siendo hermosas y lo serían por mucho tiempo, pues los tratamientos de la sacerdotisa Megumi harían que conservaran su belleza, pero la libido de Hiko comenzaba a cansarse de ellas, siempre las mismas, siempre lo mismo. Necesitaba algo diferente, y por eso mismo deseaba con desesperación la llegada de la jovencita.

"¿Más sake, mi señor?" -preguntó una de ellas acercándose a él y arrodillándose a su lado

Hiko tan sólo alargó la mano y la geisha le sirvió elegantemente un poco de sake. Se lo llevó a los labios y lo bebió, permitiéndose un segundo sin pensar en Kaoru para poder disfrutar del sabor del sake. Para él, simplemente delicioso. Hiko podía alardear de muchas cosas, pero lo que lo enorgullecía sobremanera era la calidad del arroz que se obtenía en sus tierras y del sake de aún mejor calidad que fabricaban con él, una de las principales fuentes de comercio con otras tierras.

La noche ya estaba bastante avanzada y cada momento la desesperación del libidinoso terrateniente se incrementaba. Soplaba una brisa fresca y a él no le agradaba la idea de pensar en su futura bella geisha durmiendo en la incomodidad de una carroza de tan mala calidad como las de Kurosawa.

Seijuuro Hiko se dió cuenta inmediatamente de que alguien se acercaba rápidamente a la pieza en donde él se encontraba, segundos después, las finas puertas de arroz se corrieron lentamente y Sanosuke entró con la cabeza inclinada.

"El carruaje de Kurosawa-sama está entrando en estos momentos por las puertas de palacio" -informó- "¿Desea que encaminemos a la chica a su habitación?"

"No"

Sanosuke pareció un poco sorprendido por esto.

"Yo mismo le mostraré su nueva habitación" -añadió, a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Una sombra amorfa avanzaba rápidamente por el bosque, aprovechando el abrigo de la noche y el denso follaje de los árboles y arbustos. Las sombras que la luz de la luna formaba se mimetizaban con aquél extraño hombre formando nuevas y caprichosas formas, formando una especie de danza infinita.

Llegó a un claro donde la hermosa luna proyectó su luz sobre él, iluminándole y dejando ver las hermosas aunque demacradas facciones de la mujer que sostenía en sus bazos. Se tomó un minuto para mirarla y admirarla.

Cerró sus ojos y de nuevo se adentró en la oscura espesura del bosque. Y mientras él entraba en su humilde hogar, en el palacio, el terrateniente Hiko enrojecía de ira.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Había cosas muy sospechosas en el carruaje que en esos momentos se acercaba al patio delantero del palacio. El caballo cojeaba y goteaba un líquido oscuro, que pronto reconocieron como sangre. No había conductor, pero sí un samurai que tomaba las riendas y encogía su cuerpo, como si sintiera un agudo dolor en él.

No había rastro de los demás samuráis que Kurosawa prometió como escolta y Seijuuro había prohibido que estuvieran dentro con su preciada Kaoru. Cuando el carruaje se detuvo, el caballo cayó muerto, pobablemente desangrado.

El samurai bajó lentamente y se postró ante Seijuuro Hiko. Las diversas heridas alarmaron a la escolta de bienvenida del palacio.

"Emboscada..., sombra..., mis compañeros, muertos..., la mujer..." -y se desvaneció, pálido a causa de la pérdida de sangre

Hiko saltó por encima del hombre y se abalanzó como loco sobre la puerta de la carroza. Las oscuras manchas de sangre secas no le inmutaron, solo esperaba que su bella Kaoru estuviese viva. Abrió la puerta poniendo todas sus esperanzas en su corazón. Vacío. Kaoru no estaba por ninguna parte.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Las estrellas estan brillantemente vestidas aquella noche, y Sanosuke gustaba de observarlas. No podía evitar sentirse un poco preocupado por la chica que no llegó al palacio, víctima de una emboscada. Tenía sus sospechas, no creía que habían sido la 'envidia de los pueblos vecinos', como dijo Seijuuro quién lo tomó como una ofensa personal que le hubiesen robado a su tesoro. Al menos las sospechas de Sano tenían un fundamento válido. Al amanecer haría una visita a la sacerdortisa Megumi, ella tendría que explicarle unas cuantas cosas sobre la supuesta emboscada.

ooooooooooo  
Continuará...

Sé que tardé bastante y que el capítulo está bastante corto. No quería retrasarme más, así que lo escribí lo más rápido que pude... y es que nunca había tenido un bloqueo como este. (Además de la maldita falla en la conexión). Fue extraño. No fue que no tuviese ideas o que la Srita. Inspiración (hay que halagarla, jeje) decidiera escapar por un momento, sino que simplemente no podía escribir. Literalmente, era como si de repente no tuviera ni idea de como redactar ni estructurar un escrito. wee... raro.

Hace una semana que entré a facultad, waa! Mis clases son realmente fascinantes, creo que nunca había pasado dos horas de clase sin mirar el reloj, ni había estudiado con tanto entusiasmo ni gusto. Es genial. Me gusta, me gusta mucho ) ¿Cómo les va a ustedes?

Hace poco vi un documental, reportaje (o como se le llame) en la tele sobre una cirugía fetal y sobre el parto exitoso del feto que habían operado. NUNCA había visto un parto así en la tele, me sorprendió que no lo censuraran (porque no censuraron nada). Era impresionante (e impactante), ver la cabecita saliendo de la madre y cómo las manos enguantadas de los médicos recibían a la beba. Waa, fue tan bonito.

En fin, sólo quería comentarles algo de mi monótona y solitaria vida... Gracias por la paciencia que se requiere para esperarme.

Y también gracias a:

gabyhyatt (T.T leí tu review y me sentí horriblemente mal por haber tratado así a Kao y a Misao), mer1, sakura-hop (jeje todo a su tiempo), Anne, Minue (tienes razón, la libertad no le sirve a Kao, lee y verás), Ghia-Hikari (y realmente los hizo puré, se lo merecían), Tatsuki shinomori (tu review me puso muy, muy feliz arigato, arigato, arigato ) ), michel 8 8 8 (sería difícil conseguir todas las direcciones¿no lo crees? no podría contestarles a unos síy a otros no, me sentiría injusta), Mitsuki Himura (¿romántico? wua... y yo que creí que era tipo drama), ishidora (muajaja ya ves como terminaron esos malnacidos :D), Kao, KaOrA-FGV-16 (estoy estudiando medicina nn, felicidades por tu examen ¿que estudias tú?), Abvenger (¿oro¿mi servilleta?) y a MartaBattoussai.

Muchas gracias, la única retribución que un escritor pude esperar es que su fanfic sea del agrado de sus lectores. Si algo no les parece, no duden en decírmelo, onegai.

Karura Himura


	5. En una noche

_"Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece... ¡Qué más querría yo! (bueh... al menos ya saben que regalarme en mi cumpleaños XD)"_

Anhelo  
Capítulo 5

_En una noche  
_

Misao estaba confundida. Estaba perdida, acalambrada, le dolía el cuerpo, tenía sueño y por si esto no fuera poco, el estómago le pedía, a gritos bastante audibles, algo de comida. Había corrido con mucha suerte y agradecía el estar viva, se había jugado el pellejo al salir de los territorios de Kurosawa, pero no la habían descubierto y no notarían su ausencia hasta el día siguiente. Valían la pena todos los riesgos.

Nunca dejaría sola a Kaoru.

Pero ahora la que estaba sola era ella. Perdida de noche en una gran aldea. El estómago volvió a rugir y Misao se encogió en una esquina, abrazando su abdomen. Aún estaba adolorido por la paliza que había recibido. Esos cuatro hombres, desgraciados. Ellos la habían dejado semiinconsciente y para cuando despertó totalmente tuvo miedo de que fuera demasiado tarde y que ya se hubieran llevado a Kaoru. Corrió lo más rápido que el dolor se lo permitía hasta el castillo. Suspiró aliviada al ver que la carroza que habría de llevar a Kaoru seguía allí.

Haciendo trabajar su mente rápidamente, Misao creó una buena distracción, aprovechando el momento en que los guardias se alejaron de la carroza para introducirse en una especie de cofre que había en la parte posterior de la carroza. Afortunadamente, los guardias no se habían dado cuenta. No pasó mucho antes de que Misao sintiera pisadas hacia ella, un súbito incremento del peso en el carruaje y el traqueteo al comenzar a andar.

Misao cerró los ojos, sabía que había uno o dos hombres sentados sobre la tapa del cofre, a juzgar por los crujidos que se oían en las esquinas de la tapa cada vez que la carroza daba un pequeño salto. Sin saberlo, se quedó dormida, arrullada por el movimiento constante de la carroza.

Despertó después de un rato, la posición era sumamente incómoda, intentó moverse un poco, pero un súbito frenazo hizo que su cabeza golpeara contra el cofre. Un grito de dolor amenazó con salir de su boca, pero Misao rápidamente la tapó con sus manos. Misao apoyó su oreja a las paredes del cofre. Un grito aterrador la sobresaltó. Comenzó a sudar ¿Qué estaba pasando allá afuera? La tapa del cofre crujió y Misao adivinó que los hombres se habían levantado. Hubo un revuelo allá afuera que apenas y duró unos segundos.

Misao esperó cerca de un cuarto de hora antes de incorporarse un poco y abrir apenas una rendija del cofre. No se oía nada, ni tampoco nada se veía. Un poco más aliviada, Misao abrió por completo la tapa del cofre y bajó lentamente. Su pie dió con una superficie semilíquida, bajó la mirada y saltó hacia atrás ahogando un grito.

Era sangre.

Misao miró atentamente los cuerpos que pudo vislumbrar en la oscuridad, rogando que ninguno de ellos fuera Kaoru. Corrió hacia la carroza, pero ella tampoco estaba adentro. Ni un solo rastro. Un tenue gemido al frente de la carroza llamó su atención, Misao se acercó rápidamente para ayudar al herido. El hombre estaba semiincorporado y a pesar de los golpes y cortes en todo su cuerpo, Misao lo reconoció.

_'Púdrete'_ -le dijo mentalmente

Era el samurái que la había pateado al último, cuando Kaoru ya había salido de su choza. Misao dio la vuelta y se dispuso a recorrer los alrededores y averiguar en donde rayos se encontraba.

Y ahora estaba acurrucada en una solitaria esquina, abrazando su estómago que rugía de hambre. Realmente estaba perdida. Unos pasos comenzaron a resonar a lo lejos, acercándose lentamente. Misao se incorporó de un salto y rápidamente se refugió en las sombras, esperando que nadie la viera.

La luna de esa noche recortó una sombra sobre el piso, la cual comenzó a acercarse con andares achacosos, unos bultos bajo lo que parecían ser sus brazos hacían un poco difícil su caminar. Misao se qudó quieta en su escondite, respirando lo más silenciosamente que podía, rogando también porque a su estómago no se le ocurriera gritar en ese momento. La tensión alrededor de Misao aumentaba a cada paso de la sombra, ella se sentía a punto de desvanecerse.

Pero casi se hecha a reír histérica cuando descubrió que la sombra era de una anciana, pequeña y rolliza, que cargaba dos paquetes de comida envueltos cuidadosamente bajo ambos brazos. Misao recuperaba el aliento, aliviada, cuando vió que la anciana tropezaba con una roca y caía al suelo. Misao corrió hacia ella y la ayudó a levantarse.

"Muchas gracias, pequeña" -le dijo la anciana- "Eres muy amable"

"Disculpe, pero ¿no es muy tarde para que alguien como usted esté paseando?" -preguntó Misao mientras levantaba uno de los bultos que rodaron por el suelo

"Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo ¿no crees, pequeña?" -le respondió la anciana

"Ah... jejeje" -Misao rió nerviosamente- "Es que yo..., estoy, eh... algo perdida"

"No eres de por aquí¿verdad?"

"Yo... eto" -Misao se mordió el labio, la anciana parecía ser de confianza, pero no quería revelar así como así que era una fugitiva de la aldea de Kurosawa

La anciana pareció darse cuenta de la dubitativa de Misao, así que no insistió, pero no podía dejar sola y desamparada en medio de la noche y en una ciudad desconocida a una jovencita tan amable como ella. Le sonrió y la invitó a su casa a cenar como agradecimiento por haberla ayudado.

Misao le devolvió la sonrisa y cargando con uno de los paquetes de comida, siguió a la anciana hasta una bonita cabaña de madera situada mas o menos al centro de la aldea. Misao se alegró de tener algo que cenar y pensó que en cuanto encontrara un lugar donde dormir y descansara, emprendería la búsqueda de Kaoru por la mañana. Estarían juntas y juntas podrían resolver cualquier problema que les pusieran enfrente, así de grande era su amistad.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mientras, no muy lejos de donde Misao se encontraba, Battousai esquivaba los últimos arbustos antes de descubrir un dojo bastante antiguo iluminado parcialmente por la luz plateada de la luna. Era amplio pero no muy grande, y aunque alcanzaban a notarse el paso de los años por allí, alguien había hecho un buen trabajo al remodelarlo y cuidar de él. La arquitectura era simple y sencilla, de un solo piso, tenía un pequeño estanque al lado, en donde la luna miraba su reflejo, vanidosa.

Una barda no muy alta y semi derruida, cubierta de musgo y enredaderas, protegía de intrusos a la construcción. Si Kaoru hubiese estado despierta, habría encontrado sumamente hermosa la vista, digna de un pasaje de alguna novela romántica: allí en medio del bosque, la luna en los cielos por único testigo, los susurros de los árboles, la belleza del dojo y ella en los brazos de un hombre de ojos dorados.

Battousai franqueó las puertas de madera que formaban la única entrada a su propiedad y las cuáles nunca mantenía cerradas por completo. La profundidad del bosque y los intrincados laberintos que los árboles y los arbustos formaban, hacían casi imposible que alguien llegara hasta ahí. El crujir de las hojas bajo sus pies, la orquesta de los grillos y el susurro de los árboles formaban los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban en esa parte del bosque.

Entró a su hogar mientras contemplaba el rostro de Kaoru empapado de luz de luna. Pensó que así, maquillada, no se veía como la joven de sonrisa tímida que le había cuidado, no parecía ser ella. Algunas lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos formaban un solitario camino sobre el maquillaje corrido. Battousai había adivinado el dolor y el sufrimiento bien disfrazados bajo aquella espesa capa de color blanco. Pero todo el dolor parecía haberse ido ahora que dormía. La solución que le había hecho oler la tendría así un par de horas más. Una mezcla de hierbas que había robado del templo de la sacerdotisa Megumi.

Apenas había dado unos pasos dentro de su casa cuando se dio cuenta.

Talvez, si no hubiese estado observando detenidamente cómo algunas hebras del largo cabello negro de Kaoru caían sobre su rostro y sobre sus labios rojos o pensando en que el olor a jazmines era delicioso, talvez entonces lo habría descubierto antes. Sus sentidos se agudizaron por completo. Depositó suave y silenciosamente a su botín de guerra sobre el tatami de un rincón de aquella pieza envuelto en la semipenumbra. Se aseguró rápidamente de que la joven estuviera cómoda y entonces se hizo uno entre las sombras.

No estaban solos.

Battousai podía escuchar una tercera respiración dentro de su casa. Era suave, metódica y así él pudiera describirlo, diría que hasta melodiosa. Una mujer probablemente, pensó. Se deslizó de pieza en pieza, registrando en un par de segundos todos los rincones de las mismas.

Entonces le encontró.

La puerta que daba a la parte posterior de su casa estaba abierta. Le llegó el olor a menta y hierbabuena. Una silueta se recortaba contra la luz de la luna. Estaba sentada en el corredor de fuera, con los pies colgando del piso de madera. El cabello largo y oscuro ondulante por la suave brisa que corría. El aura que emanaba esa mujer era demasiado poderosa para no sentirla. Battousai estaba seguro de que era ella. Se acercó un poco más, siempre en silencio, siempre envuelto entre las sombras, para comprobar que no se había equivocado.

"Me cansé de esperarte dentro y salí" -era ella, sí, pero ¿Cómo había sabido que estaba allí?- "Creí haberte dicho no más peleas por un tiempo, Himura-san"

"¡Megumi!" -exclamó él, un poco sorprendido, al escuchar la voz y el reclamo de la sacerdotisa

Ella giró la cabeza y la penumbra de la noche ocultó su sonrisa. Se incorporó lentamente y caminó hasta estar a unos cuantos pasos de Battousai.

"¿Cómo se encuentra la joven?" -preguntó Megumi, mientras hacía ademán de entrar por la puerta que el cuerpo de Battousai obstruía. Él abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

"¿Cómo supo de...?"

La sonrisa y mirada enigmática de la sacerdotisa le hizo callar. Ella simplemente levantó una mano para sentir la caricia fresca del aire y dijo:

"La brisa está especialmente comunicativa esta noche. Trae consigo el olor a sangre y jazmín"

Battousai pareció comprender y asintió. Sabía que tenía ciertos poderes espirituales así que decidió dejar de hacer preguntas tan estúpidas.

"Además" -añadió ella con un mohín travieso- "Insististe mucho en que consiguiera el trayecto de la joven de Kurosawa"

Si, pensó él, bastante predecible.

Cedió el paso a la sacerdotisa y la guió a la pieza que la hacía de recibidor. Kaoru seguía con la tranquilidad y apacibilidad que brinda el sueño. La sacerdotisa se dirigió a ella, en su mano una vela que había pedido a Battousai y una cesta con medicinas que había traído de su templo por si la chica necesitaba cuidados especiales.

"Parece estar bien" -declaró la sacerdotisa, al revisarla superficialmente bajo la luz de la vela- "Pero será mejor que la llevemos a una de las piezas"

Battousai asintió. Se inclinó junto a Kaoru y la alzó con delicadeza. Acto seguido la condujo por uno de los corredores interiores y se detuvo frente a una habitación cerrada. Megumi se apresuró a abrir la puerta y despejar la entrada.

Battousai señaló con un gesto de la cabeza hacia las pequeñas puertas empotradas en la pared de la pieza. Megumi fue hacia ellas y las abrió. Poco después, Kaoru estaba instalada sobre un cómodo futon. La sacerdotisa aprovechó entonces la luz de luna que entraba por la pequeña ventana y la que emanaba de la vela para revisar mejor a la joven.

Le quitó con cuidado el maquillaje con un paño húmedo y aflojó el ajustado obi del kimono. También le deshizo la coleta, para que pudiera dormir más a gusto e hizo salir al hombre de la habitación para poder desvestir a ala chica.

Momentos después, la puerta se corrió y dejó salir la figura de la sacerdotisa. Cerró la puerta tras ella en silencio y se volvió a mirar a Battousai que a su vez le devolvía la mirada como interrogándola. Ella suspiró.

"En general, se encuentra bien" -comenzó- "Pero se ve que no ha llevado una buena vida, está desnutrida y talvez no ha dormido mucho en los últimos días. Tardará más de lo esperado en despertar, no te preocupes por eso"

Megumi bajó la vista y se mordió el labio, algo indecisa. Battousai notó el gesto y ante un grave "¿Qué más?" a la sacerdotisa no le quedó de otra más que confiarle lo que había descubierto.

"La han maltratado"

"¿A qué te refieres?" -preguntó él

"Tiene los brazos cubiertos de moretones y rasguños" -dijo ella en un susurro- "y la espalda marcada. La verdad, no se ve bien"

Battousai sintió una ola de furia nacer dentro de sí y haciendo a un lado a Megumi, entró violentamente en la pieza. Y se quedó estático. Había suficiente luz para iluminar el cuadro frente a a sus ojos. Megumi había desnudado a Kaoru y envuelto su cuerpo con una sábana blanca. Arriba de ella estaba el lujoso kimono a modo de colcha.

Pero tenía los brazos a la vista. Y Battousai no pudo explicar de dónde nació el sentimiento de golpear con fuerza a los bastardos que le habían hecho eso a la inocente joven. Los brazos, como dijese la sacerdotisa, mostaraban múltiples moretnes y estaban algo hinchados. Ahora que el maquillaje no disfrazaba su rostro, Battousai observó, con furia, las terribles ojeras bajo los ojos que se mostraban hinchados. El rostro pálido y sin vida.

Battousai no podía soportar que una mujer como ella sufriera tanto. De ahora en adelante velaría por su bien.

_'Yo te protegeré'_ -se prometió

Y dándole una última mirada, se giró y cerró la puerta despacito.

ooooooooooo  
Continuará...

Bien, sí... ehmm, he regresado de la tierra de los muertos (si vieran que bien se vive allá jaja XD). Lamento haberme tardado tanto, el tiempo vuela, no creí que hubiese pasado tanto tiempo. En fin, he entrado a la turbulenta época de exámenes y finales. En estos momentos debería estar estudiando (una semana para presentar anatomia... buaa TT) pero por una extraña razón que desconozco, sentí ganas de escribir (iba con la inspiración en popa y zas! que sale mi madre "Karlaaaaa, ven a recoger la cocinaaaaa! ...y adiós inspiración") y es así que les traigo este capi chiquito.

Espero no tardar tanto para la próxima actualización, pues ya tengo una idea bastante cercana del próximo capi. Tendré suerte si mis tres lectoras siguen conmigo.

Gracias y saludos a : Michel 888, Minue, gabyhyatt, Kaoru-Neko, Mitsuki Himura, Ghia-Hikari, Nia-sama (Wa! Yo también te amoooo! Mi perra maldita! Jaja), Mia T, dami himura, CiNtHiA, Hope Li y MONIKA-DONO

Les quiere (aunque sea solo por conveniencia… XD)

Karura Himura


End file.
